


Familiar Sounds

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: Buzzo hears something familiar while working in the joy lab





	Familiar Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> nothing super original, I've just been more interested in the dynamic between yads n berny lately sooo I banged this out

Buzzo was in the midst of trying to decipher a notepad full of chicken scratch, numbers and words and rough diagrams to reconstruct into legible scientific findings. He scratched his head, finding his mind wandering from the page as a sound floated into his conscious space.

Drifting down the halls of the joy lab, muffled by doors and walls a tune touched his ears. Music?

He tapped his pencil against the page. How long had he been at this now? Long enough, he couldn’t work like this. He made enough progress.

Buzzo needed a break, he needed to figure out where that was coming from. He stepped out into the corridor, surprised to find that the music lead him only deeper into the lab, bringing him to Yado’s office. It was very clear by the time he got there, cautiously pushing open the door.

Lo and behold, there was Yado, dressed in a garishly coloured polka-dot shirt with that pattern he seemed to love. Pressed to his lips was the mouthpiece of the brass instrument, blowing a yearning, rambling call.

He promptly ignored Buzzo’s entrance in favour of continuing his song, giving the younger time to pull up a chair and sit while he listened.

Yado kept his eyes closed, focussing on the sound alone. Buzzo remained without interrupting further.

When he was satisfied, Yado put the trumpet down in his lap, fixing Bernard with his usual bushy-browed scowl. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
The doctor's brow raised, glancing at the instrument before returning to Bernard.  
  
"...a trumpet."  
  
"Oh, a fucking trumpet? I couldn't tell!" Bernard sniped sarcastically. "I mean the song smartass."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"What, aren't you?" Buzzo retorted.  
  
"I am working." Yado stated in that self-important manner, turning up his long, elegant nose.  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed doctor, but this is a laboratory, not a school band rehearsal." the younger sneered.  
  
"I shouldn't expect you to understand Bernard." Yado shook his head  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the song is or not?" Bernard huffed, defeated. "It reminds me of something..."  
  
Yado strummed his fingers on the valves. "Well it should do, I picked the tune out from your frankly obnoxious whistling."  
  
He grinned. "I've got the joy joy joy..."  
  
“No, shut _up_ . Not _that_ ." Yado griped, wrinkling his nose. "I loathe _that_ ."  
  
Buzzo chuckled.  
  
Yado sighed. "Try again, listen closely." he raised the trumpet once more.

He let the silence settle for a few beats before he started again. Each note felt deliberate, given time to sit in space. Not far in and Bernard found himself humming along, swaying, letting it soak in.

Yado only played through once this time.

Bernard continued swaying and humming, processing it.

“...Well?”

Buzzo tilted his head to either side, blowing a breath through his nose, murmuring, glassy eyed. “Lisa…”

Yado cocked his head at him beakily.

Bernard was somewhere else, somewhere where she was. Her arms were wrapped around him, chest to chest, her chin rested on his shoulder and his face buried into the curtain of her dark, frayed hair. She was rocking him back and forth.

And she was humming into his ear. That lulling, hypnotic tune.

Bernard closed off his sight, retreating into the warm dark behind his eyes. “She used to hum that to calm me down, or comfort herself. That was her call.”

“Interesting.”

He wanted to rest there in her arms for longer, but the more conscious he became of her the more he slipped back into reality, until she was only a faded image as his eyelids fluttered open.

Even then, it took him a moment for him to become aware of Yado’s observing, beady little eyes on him.

He cleared his throat, pushing back his seat. “I should get back to it.”

“Very well.”

Buzzo made his way out.

“How very… interesting.” the doctor purred quietly when he was finally alone.

Bernard heard one last blurting of trumpet song through the door, a smattering of notes that seemed to mock him as he withdrew, before the usual soft drone of lab equipment filled the space it had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another piece focussing on these two that I started writing before this one, but I'm gonna sit on it a little longer and figure out what to do with it


End file.
